Save Me!
by Night Changeling
Summary: Human Xerneas x Reader...


Save me

(Human!Xerneas x Reader)

Key:

(H/c)- hair color

(H/l)- hair length

(E/c)- eye color

(S/c)- sweater color

(Y/n)- your name

Xerneas ran through the forest trying to escape the attackers. Someone was after her. Nets flew at Xerneas and missed. Along side her two houndoom were hot on Xerneas's tail. Xerneas had no time to attack. She was desperate an needed help. Running as fast as she could, Xerneas ran, taking a sharp right and lost the two houndoom following her. She kept running until she found a cave. Xerneas lied down, to tired to run again. Closing her eyes, Xerneas fell into a deep sleep praying to arceus to help her. After falling asleep a miracle happened. She started to glow.

? POV:

The houndoom walked back to they're trainers, whimpering in defeat. The two grunts looked at each other and returned them to they're pokeyballs.

"How are we going to explain to the admiral that it got away again?!" Complained grunt 1

"Shut up idiot!" Grunt 2 sneered as he walked away.

Grunt 1 followed after him. Reaching they're base they both looked at they're admiral and explained how Xerneas had gotten away. The admiral stood from her chair and walked over to them.

"You idiots! How could you let it get away again?!" She yelled "that pokemon is essential to our plans!"

"Admiral, she was too quick. We will get her next time." The grunt said.

"No. There won't be a next time for you two." She said, pressing the intercom button she said in a calm voice "bring in our top 3 hunters." She took her finger off the button and looked at the two. "And you two, you can clean this base top to bottom. Now get out of my sight"

They ran off, leaving the woman to her thoughts as she looked out her window.

Reader POV:

I looked up at the bright blue sky it was such a beautiful day! It was warm and sunny. *A perfect day for training.* I thought to myself. I looked down at my partner froakie. He seemed to be enjoying the weather as well. We stopped at a lake in the forest clearing and I released my pokemon to enjoy the weather. Froakie, bulbasaur, fletchinder, and espurr. They ran around and played as I sat under a tree and watched them. I took off my hat and ran a hand through my (h/l) (h/c) hair. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

Xerneas POV:

I awoke in the cave. It was still daylight but I wasn't touched. They must not have found me. Something felt different. I couldn't tell what. I sat up and rubbed my head. That's when I realized something was wrong. I have hands! I looked at them. My fur was gone and I was no longer blue. I looked down and saw I had human legs. I was clothed in a blue and black cloth. I touched my head and looked at the long white hair on my head. What on earth happened to me?! I tried to stand up but these human legs are new. *when I prayed to arceus to protect me I didn't mean make me human...* Xerneas thought as she tried to stand. I looked around to find something to help me stand and found a staff that looked like me antlers. I took hold of it and the ends started to glow. I felt lighter and stood up with ease. I walked out of the cave and stood in the sunlight. It felt so warm. That's when I saw something glowing in front of me. The green glow grew brighter and I shielded my eyes from its brightness. The glow faded and looked at the strange pokemon in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked

"I am Celebi. The time travel pokemon. I was sent here by Arceus to watch over you." The pokemon said.

"What happened? What am I going to do?" I asked in a scared tone. I was terrified.

"Arceus heard your prayers. He turned you human to keep you safe. As long as your human they won't hurt you." Celebi explained.

"What should I do?"

"Soon you will find someone who will help you. Just be careful." That was the last thing Celebi said before disappearing.

I was confused and afraid. I decided to walk to the pond. I spent my time there to think. What am I going to do?

Readers POV:

I watched my pokemon play and I looked out at the water. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I sat up. That's when I saw her. She was beautiful. She had long white hair and pale skin. She wore a royal blue dress with a black skirt. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and she carried a long staff. The staff was similar to Xerneas's antlers. I blushed lightly and stood up. She was drinking from the water when I approached her. "E-e-exuse me...uh miss?" I must have surprised her because she looked panicked. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." I knelt next to her with espurr. Espurr touched her leg and she seemed to calm down a bit. "Hello. My name is (y/n)." She looked up at me a little less afraid and spoke after a while.

Xerneas POV:

I walked over to the clear water and looked at my reflection. I knelt down and scooped up the water in my hands and brought it to my lips. I heard someone speak.

"E-e-exuse me...uh miss?" A male voice said.

I looked up afraid. I thought he might be one of them. I started to panic when the stranger knelt down. His espurr touched my leg gently to calm me down. I trusted the pokemon. He didn't seem like he was apart of them.

"I'm sorry!" The young man said "I didn't mean to scare you." I calmed down and looked up at him.

"Hello. My name is (y/n)." He said. I paused and came up with a fake name.

"H-hello (y/n). My name is Adeline" I didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. (Y/n) smiled and stood up.

Readers POV:

"H-hello" she said. Her voice was beautiful. Like an Angels sweet song "my name is Adeline"

I stood up and smiled. "Hello Adeline. It's nice to meet you."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you too." She seemed to relax a bit.

Before I could say anything else there was a explosion. The both of us looked at the black smoke. I returned my pokemon and the both of us ran to the site. A building was up in flames when we arrived. People dressed in black and white stood in front of the building. Adeline looked afraid.

Xerneas POV:

There was an explosion and I jumped to my feet. I looked at (y/n) as he returned his pokemon. We both ran to the site and saw a building up in flames. Standing in front of the building were people dressed in black and white. Fear ran through my body and I froze. It was them.

I hoped you liked it so far. It will get better as it goes on. Please tell me if I did good. Id love some feedback. Thanks! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I also don't own you.


End file.
